galactikfootballfandomcom-20200223-history
Kernor
Kernor is captain and goalkeeper of The Rykers. Her flux is The Metal Scream. Personality Kernor is a brilliant goalkeeper with a strong Southern American accent. Considered by many to be the best keeper in the galaxy, she is a very powerful player, able to stop most shots with skill and precision. Her main skill is physical strength, as she was able to lift two of her teammates with one hand each, even though they weighed 150 kilos. Despite this, she also has good reflexes and speed, but she lacks some agility, showing that she is not without a weakness. However, she compensates her lack of flexibility with great vision of a field, allowing to get a good position in goal before a shot, and her long hands. As a result, she rarely needs to jump to make a save, however she might take the initiative to leap to try winning ball high in the air. Her acceleration and speed combined with her power and aggression make her extremely tough last line of defence on 1 on 1 situations, since she there is not only less time for thinking and shooting, but also a risk to get some physical damage. Besides goalkeeping, also takes part in attacking as her shots are incredibly strong. She is usually seen taking penalty shots for her team as well as passing to players almost on the complete opposite side of the pitch. When gets hold of the ball, she prefers to pass it by her hand instead of kicking it, resulting in a precise non-interceptable distribution. Her Netherball victories suggest that she also has decent dribbling and feint skills, in spite of being the goalkeeper. also controls the Flux as she has been seen using The Metal Scream numerous times. Her favorite move when she gets the ball is to "electrify" it with her Flux and slap it with the hand to her teammates. With her fast long throws ball can very quickly reach her teammates on the other side of the pitch, while flying low and straight. Her flux is also helpful in stopping a fast ball coming at her, since she can magnetize it and eventually slow it down. She is also seen creating a wall with the flux, disallowing other players to break through it. Kernor's passion for Galactik Football is matched only by her aggressive tendencies. On and outside the field, she is an aggressive, rude and impatient individual. She's not above using dirty tactics which would result with penatiles. When she is insulted or criticized in any manner, her temper is usually immediately lost. However, she has great leadership skills and qualities as she provides morale for the rest of her team. History Kernor is a powerful competitor in the Galactik Football Cup. She was enough to stop The Snow Kids in the match on Unadar, but was weak to Rocket and D'Jok's moves in the return match. She was then eliminated with the Rykers when the Snow Kids and the Shadows tied themselves in second and first places. In Season 2, is chosen as the goalkeeper for The All-Stars. Prior to A Team Reinvented, she was recruited for Netherball by Sinedd and became champion of the Sphere, defeating Akkamukk and Fulmugus. However, she lost to Rocket and was thrown out. In The All-Stars, she didn't play much as only one shot was thrown by the Technodroid V3s and it worked. She later lost when Yuki scored against her while in Tia's place. In Season 3, in ''May the Show Begin, '' was seen on Paradisia, on the beach, about to eat an ice cream, when Micro-Ice's swimming trunks flew into her ice cream, making her mad. After the match between the Shadows/Rykers in the Paradisian Tournament, she went looking for Micro-Ice to return his swimming trunks, when Sidney gave her flowers and telling her that he is "in love". She became angry and assulted him, made him running into the water. Same thing happend in ''Betrayal on the Field, ''when Micro.Ice kicked a ball from the ocean to Warren. but it accidently landed on Kernor, making her splat her ice cream in the face. She then said "You again!". Micro-Ice felt humiliated and went under the water. What happend after that is unknown, but it's possible that Micro-Ice apologized to her and she forgave him, because he wasn't injured when everyone returned home. Gallery kernor pitch.jpeg|Kernor on the pitch block.jpg|Kernor blocks the shot with the help of The Metal Scream save.jpg|Kernor makes a save k,NDEwMTIwMjAsNzIwNjM5,f,stadionrykersow.png Galactik_Football_Kernor.jpg Grfdsgdsgf4wr34345.jpg 67676767.jpg 653535.jpg Ther rykers nr 1.jpg Kernor343.jpg bandicam 2018-04-01 13-06-46-524.jpg bandicam 2018-04-01 13-06-49-915.jpg Category:Humans Category:Female Category:The Rykers Category:The All-Stars Category:Paradisian All-Stars Category:Goalkeeper